Love Notes
by ruiiko
Summary: Soon after being paired with someone boring during class, Miku becomes bored. She begins to write Luka notes to pass time, and soon bets on who will get caught first. After all, it seemed like a fun idea... for the first while, anyways.


**Random inspiration again. c: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

College was deffinately alot more different than highschool, that was for sure.

Miku had learned that on her first day, when she found out that the college professors were alot more tough on you. They could freely speak their mind, and could curse you out if they got mad enough. Miku had found that out on her first day, as she joined her first class, as the teacher dubbed herself 'Queen bitch of the universe'. There was more work, and it was alot harder, too.

One of my best parts about being in college now, though, was that Miku could finally be with her girlfriend once again.

She remembered last year, when she was left alone without Luka, because she had graduated the year before and was off to college. But now that Miku had graduated, they could be together once again! They were both studying the same thing, too, so they had the same class.

It was only a few weeks or so into the new school year, Miku being a college freshman, and Luka being a sophomore, in her second year. But as usual, the two walked into the classroom together, resuming their usual seating plan together, while they waited for their professor.

"I wonder where the queen bitch of the universe is." Miku sniggered in a whisper to Luka. She still couldn't get over that!

Luka just gave her a look. "Be nice, Miku." But she couldn't help but giggle along with the younger girl.

"Hey, it's not my fault! She called herself that." Miku laughed.

And speak of the devil, here she came, almost immediately announcing the plan for the day upon entering. Luka and Miku's attention quickly snapped to the teacher, not wanting to earn themselves a yelling. "Okay folks, we're going to try something new today. We're going to switch seats, temporarily." She spoke loudly, looking around the classroom. A loud groan emitted from the small crowd. Miku and Luka shot eachother a glance, and the younger girl frowned. She didn't want to be moved! She was perfectly fine beside her girlfriend. Under the table, however, Luka gave her hand a gentle squeeze, casting her a gentle smile. Her eyes were sad though, as she also didn't want to leave Miku.

"Does this mean it's going to be permenant?" A boy, identified as Kaito asked, raising his hand.

The teacher stared him down for a while. "What did I just say?"

"Temporaily..." He quietly replied.

"There's your answer." She said, blowing a long breathe out of her mouth. She then looked around, scanning the class, to see who would match who. Her eyes then fell upon Miku. The twin tailed girl felt her heart skip a beat, knowing that she was going to have to move.

"You there," She spoke, and then pointed behind Miku, back up to Kaito. "Move next to that blue haired fellow." Miku gazed back to Luka with a frown, sad eyes saying 'bye', as Luka squeezed her hand once again under the table, before Miku got back up and moved next to Kaito, who was now wearing a goofy smile. She smiled back sadly, as she watched the teacher move Luka a seat away from where she was already sitting, next to an older looking guy, with long, flowing purple hair. Otherwise known as Gakupo. Miku felt her heart sink, and her eyes narrow. She and Gakupo never did see eye to eye. He was always hitting on Luka, despite knowing that she and Miku were already together. He looked back, flashing Miku a toothy grin, which just made her feel all the more mad, as her heart stammered, and her cheeks bust into flames. Luka looked back at Miku when Gakupo turned away with apologetic eyes, mouthing 'It's only temporaily.' Miku felt herself calming down slightly, but she was still mad that the teacher paired her up with the stupid purple haired player.

She really was Queen Bitch of the Universe.

"For this warm up excersise," The teacher spoke up once again, once she was done pairing people up. "I want you to look at your partner. I want you to get to know eachother." She explained.

Kaito raised his hand again. "Why, though?"

The teacher rolled her eyes, and snapped back at him, "Because I said so." This time, Miku couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Her eyes softened, however, and then said, "I'll explain in a while. In the meantime, go, get to know eachother!"

Miku's mouth formed a straight line, as she glanced over to Kaito. He was staring right back at her, with that same stupid, goofy grin. He looked tense, as his hands shook, and Miku noticed the sweat shimmering off his forehead. She then glanced back to her girlfriend, who was already getting started. Then back to Kaito again. Why couldn't she have been paired with her girlfriend? Well, then again, she already knew everything there was to know about the pinkette, but... it seemed like a better idea than being paired with this weirdo. Miku didn't even have to take once long glance at him to know just how weird he was. Did she want to get to know him? Not really. She would have been better off with Luka in the long run.

"S-so, I'm Kaito." He stammered. Miku sighed.

"I know." Everybody knew who Kaito was. He was just that one really weird guy that nobody really liked. Miku almost felt bad for him, at first. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but upon further inspection, she could tell why people weren't too found of him.

Kaito began to blab on about himself. Miku sighed, as her head sunk into her hand. She then glanced down at her binder, and then opened it, ripping out a small corner to write on from a paper. She then began to scribble on it, feeling surprised that Kaito didn't seem to be taking note, as he continued to talk on.

Either that, or he didn't mind.

Honestly though, Miku coudn't care either way. She only had one thing on her mind. _'I'm so bored. I miss you.' _The paper said. Miku crumpled the paper into a small ball, and aimed for the back of Luka's head, before tossing it, a playful smile growing upon her lips. Luka hissed as it hit her, ready to turn around and give it to the person who threw the ball, only to notice the cheeky smile Miku wore, as she stared down on her. Luka shook her head with a smile, as she opened the paper, and turned away from Miku. Miku continued to watch, as Luka ripped a peice of paper from her papers, writing on them. It seemed like Gakupo and Kaito had alot of similarities, too. While Gakupo seemed to be a little more sophisticated version of Kaito, he also continued to glab on, not noticing Luka ignoring him.

A little ball of paper landed back on Miku's desk, and she noticed Luka smile to her again, before turning around.

The twin tailed girl opened the paper, reading it. '_Silly, clingy girl. I miss you too, though. Just hold up a bit longer. You don't want to get caught, do you?' _Miku laughed, and began writing back. She then tossed the paper ball back to Luka.

'_Sure, but Kaito is so boooring! He never shuts up... atleast Gakupo is a little more classy. He isn't as sweaty and gross as Kaito.' _It was Luka's turn to laugh, as she read the letter.

"You there! Don't be so loud!" The teacher hissed at Luka, causing the pinkette to flinch. She quickly hid the crumbled letters under her desk, not wanting her to snatch them up and read them. When she wasn't watching, she began to write another letter. '_I know...but okay, that's enough. Is she catches us again, she'll cut our heads off!' Miku laughed, as she read the letter Luka threw to her._

'_So? Hehe, you already got caught. I bet you're gunna get caught again! Shall we make this a game, of sorts?' _Miku wrote back. She was starting to feel playfull.

'_No. Do your work, Miku." _Luka wrote back.

Miku pouted, upon reading the letter. _'How cruel, Luka Megurine. Try me, though! Okay? What about... we write love notes, and whoever gets caught first, like, who the teacher notices first, and reads outloud loses.' _Miku wrote back.

'_What kind of purpose does that serve? Though you've caught my attention.' _Miku smiled as she read Luka's letter.

'_I bet you'll loose first. Again.' _Miku wrote back.

'_Try me.' _

And so the games begun.

"So like, why don't you tell me something about you now?" Kaito asked, after what seemed like an eternity. Miku looked up in horror, as she was writing something cheesy to her girlfriend. Had he really already ran out of things to say? It was moments ago that he wouldn't shut up.

"Well," Miku started, as she continued to write her letter. "I'm Miku. But I guess you've figured that out by now." She stated tossing her note to Luka, which read, _'Your smile is literally the cutest thing I've ever seen. Whenever you smile, I can't help but smile. You could walk into a room and smile, and everybody would suddenly be happy. But i'd be the most happiest.' _

"Uhh... jeese, well, there isn't too much about me, I guess." Miku laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. She wasn't even focused on Kaito anymore. Well, she wasn't in the first place, but... she continued to anxiously wait a new letter from her girlfriend.

"No hobbies? Interests?" Kaito wondered.

"Uh..." Miku's voice trailed off, as she noticed the newly folded paper on her desk. With a happy smile on her face, and a blush forming on her cheeks, she rushed to open it, which read, '_You're too kind. Really, though. You're one of the kindest girls I've ever met. You're always happy, and you always give people the time of the day. Which is supper sweet of you. I'm glad I have your sweetness all to myself, though.' _

"What's that you've got there?" Kaito wondered, trying to look over the paper and read, but Miku pulled the paper closer to her, and shook her head, muttering "Nothing," before writing a new note, which would then read,

'_You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. You are prettier than any sunset, rainbow in the sky, or a million flowers bunched together. I think I"M the one lucky to have YOU.' _ She had tried to be a little poetic with it, but wasn't sure what to say. Luka's beauty just made Miku at a loss for words, it was hard to express how beautiful she was.

"Seriously though, what are you writing? You keep passing notes..." Kaito continued to wonder. Miku shook her head. "None of your business." She smiled then, as she folded one leg over the other, and laced up fingers rested gently on her knee. A new note appeared on her desk.

'_You're the one that's beautiful. You are my cute, wonderfully sweet, beautiful girlfriend, and I wouldn't trade the world for anything but to be with you. I really do love you, Miku. With all my heart. I couldn't ask for anything better. ...Even if you can be a little shithead and risk us getting in trouble.' _Miku laughed at that last part, knowing that Luka was kidding.

"Seriously! Let me see!" Kaito whined, and then reached for the paper. Miku gasped, as she tried to slap him away. "Hey!"

"Just let me see!" Kaito contined to complain, while Miku tried to pull the paper back to her. Eyes fell upon the argueing duo, and even the attention of the professor was granted. "Okay, okay, stop that! Now!" She yelled, stomping over to the duo. She broke them up, and then turned to the rest of the class.

"As you can see, this is NOT a pair that would get along well in life. I don't know about the rest of you all... but clearly I've made a mistake." She sighed deeply. The class was quiet, but a quiet giggle could be heard, coming from Luka. The professors attention snapped to Luka, and she yelled, "I don't want to hear a peep out of you! Miss distraction, I've seen from the corner of my eyes that you and miss Miku were swapping papers!" Her eyes fell upon the paper that was held in Miku's hands then, and her eyes narrowed. "Give me that." She said in a harsh whisper.

Miku only sat there, frozen in time.

Maybe this game wasn't such a great idea after all!

"Give it to me!" She yelled, snatching the paper from Miku's hands, crumpling it open, her eyes gazing over what it said. "Since you and Luka love to be such a distraction, I'm sure you won't mind if I read your little notes over!"

"No!" Miku cried in protest, but the professor yelled back at her. "Sit down!"

"Don't do anything in class and distract eachother, this is what you get!" Her voice had started out as a whisper, but grew to a yell, causing Miku and Luka to flinch. They exchanged embaressed looks, both knowing that this wasn't a good idea, and they were about to be humiliated. But the professor was silent. Miku stared up to her, watching, as she stood there, just reading.

Then, a smile came to her face. She handed it back to Miku. "Very well. Don't let it happen again." She said softly, and walked back to her desk, as if nothing happend, resuming class.

Miku and Luka exchanged another glance with a surprised look, but shrugged. They had gotten away with it! Miku smiled, however, knowing now that the 'Queen Bitch of the Universe' really did have a soft side to her.

* * *

**Oh yes, and about that Queen Bitch thing... I went on a field trip to my local college a few weeks ago to check out some of the courses, and one of the teachers was really calling herself that. xD So I thought it was pretty funny.**


End file.
